


To go home

by IWillScreamIntoTheAbyss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :), Mostly Fluff, This is pure fluff, and a lil bit of angst, im sorry, this is called all aboard the angst train choo choo in my docs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillScreamIntoTheAbyss/pseuds/IWillScreamIntoTheAbyss
Summary: Lance is homesick and the only thing he wants is to go back home to his family.Now that the war is over, he can finally do that.





	To go home

Lance was finally back home. He’d landed his lion in the woods behind the town. It was the middle of the afternoon on a weekday, so the streets were mostly empty. He quickly made his way through the familiar streets back home. Home. 

A piece of paper pinned on a fence caught his attention. He walked to it and a chill went down his spine. 

Missing

Have you seen this boy?

There was a picture of him smiling in his garrison uniform. There were no scars on his face and he wasn’t that muscular. He looked 10 years younger. 

There was other information about him, such as height, weight and eye and hair colour. The paper looked like it had been there for a long time. 

He steeled himself and kept walking, his steps faster. He started running when he reached the street that had seen him grow up. He ran until he was at the front door. 

Lance took a moment to look at the front of the house. Nothing had changed; even the doorbell was still broken. There was a little sign in his own handwriting that said: “Doorbell is broken, please yell or knock loudly.” 

However, he took the spare key that was hidden in a crack in the brick. He unlocked the door and it creaked the same way it had creaked his entire life. 

“I’m home,” he declared. It almost felt wrong to say that, but it was true. 

“Lila?” he heard from deeper in the house. “Is that you?”

His heart skipped a beat. “Mama? Mama I’m home!”

His mother turned the corner onto the living room and dropped her broom. “Lance!”

He threw himself into her arms. He cried. She cried. 

“I’m home,” he muttered. 

She broke the hug to get a better look at him. “What happened to you?” she whispered. “Where have you been?”

She passed her thumb on the faint scars of claws on his cheek. He wasn’t sure how to tell her those weren’t the only scars he’d acquired. Or how to tell her much of anything, really. 

“It’s a long story,” he replied. “But it’s quite the story.” 

His mother told him to sit down and have some tea. She started rambling; she had to call everyone, get Fernand to pick up the children from school early, call Maria so she could come down.

“Mama,” he said. “I’m ok.”

She gave him a sad smile. 

“I can wait until school’s out,” he said. 

She ruffled his hair. “I’m still calling everyone,” she insisted. 

“Can I call papa?” he asked. She handed him the phone.

The phone rang for a moment before he heard his father’s voice on the other side. He’d called the shop number so he answered with the name of the family shop and his name.

“Papa?” he replied. “Papa it’s me, Lance.”

There was silence before his papa spoke.

“If this is a joke it’s not funny.”

His heart sank. 

His mother smiled and made a movement to take the phone. He shook his head. 

“Papa, I know I’ve been gone for a long time but I’m home now. I’m home.” 

“I’ll be home soon,” his father said. “I’ll be home soon baby.”

Lance waited impatiently. Sure, he’d told his mother that he could wait until school was out, but he was impatient, dammit. 

He wanted to run to the school or to the store, but his mother understandably didn’t want to let him out of her sight, so he didn’t. He’d waited long enough to get home, he could for a few more minutes. 

He made his way upstairs, where his room was. It hadn’t changed at all. 

He sat down on the bed, amazed by his star patterned covers. His choice of of these covers had seemed so important when he’d first gotten them, but now it felt so meaningless considering everything he’d done. There were also still stick-on glow in the dark stars on the ceiling from when he was a boy. He’d insisted on putting them up on his own and had almost broken an arm in the process. 

While they didn’t really reflect any constellations, they felt like home. Those constellations he’d made when he was little, that he’d watched every night for years, felt like home. 

There was a knock at the door downstairs and he jumped out of his bed and ran down the stairs. (Like he’d done so many times before.)

His mother opened the door and in came his younger siblings with Papa behind them. His siblings screamed when they saw him and they jumped in his arms. He hugged them as tightly as he could, though he felt like he could never hug them enough. His siblings unglued himself long enough for his dad to give him a Papa branded hug. 

Lance hugged back, but his arms squeezed through him and it wasn’t his dad. It was a pillow. 

It was his pillow in his room in the castle of lions. 

He wasn’t home. 

He was far, far from home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.


End file.
